Relato
by Bells - Hime
Summary: Ginny Weasley decide fazer um relato sobre o casamento de seu irmão.Mas nada que fale sobre o jovem Rony Weasley...
1. Chapter 1

RELATO

RELATO

Deixem-me contar uma história que me ocorre sempre à memória pela associação de um certo número.

Em meados de março no ano de 1997, o ano do casamento de meu irmão com minha melhor amiga, houve uma confusão devido à perda de um certo número.

Meu amigo, Harry, estava encarregado de pagar o vestido de noiva de Hermione, minha amiga. Ele tinha planejado tudo, mas no dia anterior ao casamento, época para pegar o vestido, houve um imprevisto. Harry começou abrindo a porta do quarto com muita força para me atender. Caminhando de um lado para outro, passando a mão sobre os cabelos, com um semblante abatido e um olhar de preocupação, ele começa a revirar todas as gavetas enquanto eu fico mirando-o impacientemente.

De repente ele para e me olha maravilhado, ele havia encontrado o papel que estava procurando no fundo da gaveta de meias. Harry me pede para esperar e sai do quarto indo em direção à sala para dar um telefonema e, em seguida, respirar aliviado. Acontece que o papel continha o número do código que ele precisava para ser autorizado a pegar o vestido de Hermione.

No outro dia do casamento foi lindo, meu irmão, Ronald, estava maravilhado e Hermione não conseguia acreditar que realmente estava se casando. Foi o dia mais feliz da vida deles, e o de Harry também.

Ginny Weasley

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey, Gente!!

Essa é minha primeira fic de Harry Potter(jah escrevi sobre Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist e Death Note, se alguem se interessar)!

Esperro que gostem e se quiserem, eu estava pensando em fazer mais alguns relatos(uma continuação) sobre outros dias ou outras pessoas narrando ou os dois, quem sabe, neh?!

Para isso gostaria q me dessem suas opniões.

Vocês querem uma continuação?

( )Sim ou ( )Não

E se Sim...

( )Com outras pessoas narrando

( )Com outros capitulos sendo narrados pela Ginny

( )Com ambas as opções acima

Se der votem...nem me preocupo com as reviews, só gostaria que votassem mesmo, de coração...

Bjks pra vcs e Bye XP


	2. Chapter 2

RELATO

RELATO

Pele clara, cabelos longos, lisos e avermelhados, poucas sardas e olhos verdes donos de uma certa tristeza. Esta é Lily Evans, uma adolescente no seu segundo dia na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Lilian( _N/A:Alguem se recorda de algo com esse nome??_ ), como a mãe costumava chamá-la antes de falecer, andava descompassadamente até a biblioteca da nova escola, perto do horário final das aulas, período que ela acreditava ser o de menor movimento na escola, para pegar o livro "Inocência, por Allen Walker"( _N/A: Homenagem a um anime que eu estou vendo no momento, D.Gray-Man _).

Chegando à biblioteca, Lily vai logo para a estante pegar o livro que tanto queria ler. Porém, ao estender o braço para pegar o tal livro, acabou, sem querer, derrubando dois outros livros que estavam próximos. Ao abaixar-se para pegá-los, James Potter, um veterano que havia visto a garota desde sua entrada, foi mais rápido e os recolheu antes dela, tocando em sua mão no processo e causando arrepios na ruiva.

-Lindo cabelo! – falou James deslizando uma das mãos pelas pontas do cabelo de Lily, saindo em seguida para se juntar a alguns amigos que o esperavam na porta da biblioteca.

Narrador Anonimo

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hello, people!!

Tava um pokinho triste pq só uma pessoa, minha amiga muuuito especial q eu amo muito, mandou review!

Ninguém votou então eu to fazendo uma continuação pra essa minha amiga msm...Escolhi outro casal e deixei vcs imaginarem quem querem q possa estar narrando.

Bru, ta sem brigas, mas eu fiz de todo coração, tah?

Beijin pra vc e tnks pela review!!

Se der pra mais alguém deixar review...é só clicar no "go" no final da página e escrever só um "Eu gostei" ou "Eu ñ gostei" e já fez uma ficwriter feliz!!

Pra quem se interessar e tiver a santa paciencia de ler até aqui...To deixando uma preview duma fic q eu tava querendo começar! Se quiserem me ajudar a terminar estou aberta a suguestões

By: Sakurinha Rockbell

_**Preview:**_

_Lily saiu de seu trabalho de meio período no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos às 12:20min. Devido à um acidente o horário tivera que ser prolongado até aquela hora. Lis, como as amigas à chamavam, esperava ansiosa pelo noitêbus que a levaria para casa._

_Ao chegar, seu pai telefonou avisando que não poderia ir ao almoço que aconteceria no outro dia, ou seria neste já?!_

_ 1:30min_

_Já era domingo, o dia do almoço. Era também o aniversário de Lily e tudo indicava que ela passaria esta data sozinha. Seu pai não poderia vir, sua mãe morreu à muitos anos atraz e sua irmã...duvido que venha._

_A ruiva foi se deitar, tristonha, ninguem iria aparecer e desejar um "Feliz Aniversário!"._

Na continuação eu tava pensando no Sirius ir 'buscar ela' pra um fds na casa de campo dos Potter e ele acaba a convencendo a ir. Ai, eles chegam lá e todos a tratam normalmente o q faz ela pensar q esqueceram do aniver dela, mas o q ela não sabe é q ...ai eu ñ sei o q colocar!

E então? Opniões?Suguestões?Críticas?Erros de gramática?de redação?


End file.
